Percival
http://www.bakugan.jp/ is Ace Grit's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan: New Vestroia. Description Percival is a Bakugan who uses his cape for invisibility and shoots plasma bullets from his mouth and his gauntlets, to create Tri-Gunner. He also creates a black tornado with purple sparks to thrash his opponents. Percival has two dragon head wrist guards and his body is covered in armor-plated steel. The horns sticking out from his head and shoulders are unbreakable. Percival has a special bond with Ace. Together they battle to free the enslaved Bakugan. In the anime, he is Percival Vortex in ball form but his real form is Percival. http://bakugan.com Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Percival first appeared in episode 2 of New Vestroia where he battles Neo Dragonoid. The battle ends in a draw. In episode 8, he battles alongside Shun and Ingram in the Vexos Tournament. In episode 9, he and Ingram fought Brontes and Altair, he ends up battling Brontes who seems to overpower him, but it was just an act. He later beats Brontes so they could have enough power to make the Alpha City Dimension Controller reach critical mass so they could destroy it. When it was destroyed, Percival and the other Bakugan gained their physical form. In episode 13, he fought Mylene and Elico which he was badly outmatched by them. The two proved to be stronger than him. In episode 15, it was shown that he was with Ace trapped in a pod. In episode 20, when Ace and the others were freed, their Bakugan were out of the belts and told them if they were all right and Drago and Nemus broke the Beta City Dimension Controller. Percival and the rest of the Resistance Bakugan returned to physical form and escaped. In episode 23, he and Neo Dragonoid battle against Mira and Gus using mechanical Bakugan. Though they felt outmatched they proved they were better. In episode 24, Percival saved Ace from falling from the sky palace in ball form. In episode 27, Percival evolves due to the Six Ancient Soldiers giving their Attribute Energies to Drago and the others. Percival gains Exedra's Attribute Energy and due to this, he evolved into Knight Percival. ; Ability Cards * Tri-Gunner: Adds 300 Gs to Percival. * Night Explorer: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Misty Shadow: Brings the opponent power level back to their base level. * Darkus Driver: Adds 200 Gs to Percival. * Black Maiden: '''Nullifies the opponent's ability. * '''Darkus Thunder: Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent and adds 300 Gs to Percival. * Battle Marionette: Allows you to call an opponent's Bakugan into battle. Manga BakuTech! Bakugan A Percival is owned by Harubaru Hinode. Game Often confused as a 3-headed dragon, the two secondary "dragon heads" are actually gauntlet designs. The toy also looks like he has wings even though the character does not have any, just a cape. Upon further examination one can assume that they are his shoulder horns. Limited editions of Percival can be found in neon translucent green. An exclusive translucent Aquos Percival with 550 Gs is found in some New Vestroia BakuBowl or Bakubox. A BakuBronze Pyrus Percival with 500 Gs comes with the season 2 Pyrus BakuTin. A rare 700 Gs Subterra Percival can be found in a New Vestroia Battle Pack. A rare 720 Gs Ventus Percival comes in a New Vestroia Battle Pack. A rare Pyrus Percival with 700 Gs comes with the season 2 Pyrus BakuFlip. A Clear Percival with 620 Gs comes in a New Vestroia Booster pack. In Japan, its Pyrus version in BCV-06 comes with 510 G and 520 G. Its Subterra version in BBT-05 comes with 500 G. Its Darkus version in BBT-01, BBT-03, BO-02 and BST-02 comes with 400 G, 420 G and 440 G. Its translucent Darkus version comes with 480 G. Its Aquos version in BST-11 comes with 520 G and 540 G. Trivia *Several of Percival's abilities in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core resemble some of his anime abilities. For example, in Defenders of the Core, Percival has an ability called Zorch Thunder, which has a similar name and effect to his anime ability Darkus Thunder. Gallery Anime File:Percival00.jpg|Percival in Ball form File:Percival_bakugan_form.jpg|Perival in Bakugan form File:Percival-trigunner.jpg|Percival about to use ability Tri-Gunner File:Percy-a.gif|Percival using ability Tri-Gunner Picture 7222.png|Percival using ability Tri-Gunner Percival going down.jpg|Percival about to use ability Darkus Driver Ace-bakugan-fanfic-wiki.jpg|Percival and Ace Pashibaru.PNG|Percival Percival.PNG|Percival Percival about to punch a bakugan.PNG|Percival about to punch Anchorsaur Percival Drago.jpg|Percival vs. Neo Dragonoid Percival falling down.PNG|Percival falling down Percival is coming.PNG|Percival File:Ace_Screen.JPG|Ace and Percival persavil.PNG|Percival in sphere mode (closed) persavil2.PNG|Percival in sphere mode (open) ace.png|Percival with ace using tri-gunner Ace and Percival.jpg|Ace and Percival IMG000099.jpg|Percival in the top left image_320_240 (29).png|Percvial in real mode 9 06.png|Percival scanned by gauntlet 14.gif|Percival using Darkus Driver Manga BakuTech! Bakugan File:P1000056.JPG|Percival owned by Harubaru Hinode (front) File:P1000057.JPG|Percival owned by Harubaru Hinode (rear) Game File:Ventus_Percival.jpg|Ventus Percival Transclusent Aquos Percival.JPG|Transclusent Aquos Percival 178px-Patryk_Jan_Cesarz_1a_Maria_Moliner.PNG percival_bakuneon.jpg|A BakuNeon Percival 410YzEDQc5L._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Darkus Percival Other 10p.PNG 11p.PNG 12p.PNG 001 Patryk Jan Cesarz (46).jpg Bakugan-Battle-Brawlers-Defenders-of-the-Core-Wii-01.jpg Bakugan defenders 11 1280.jpg References External links * Percival and Midnight Percival review * Percival vs other dragon type bakugans (comparison review) Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance